Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: A Collection of Family stories written for Amber's Attic on Hogwarts.
1. Abraxas&Lucius

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

**Challenges listed at the bottom.**

**Word Count** \- 468

* * *

**Mistakes Made**

* * *

"One day, you'll have a wife and a child of your own," Abraxas said, trailing his fingers along the Malfoy family tree engraved onto the wood, stopping on Lucius' name. "And they will appear here. Take care of them, my son. Take care of them, for they will be your most important legacy."

"As I am to you, Father?" Lucius asked, his eyes bright and wide as he took in the extensive family history.

"As you are to me, yes," Abraxas agreed. "It will be up to you to raise your children correctly, to instill in them the Malfoy family values and morality, do you understand?"

Lucius nodded eagerly. "Yes, Father."

…

"I am proud of you, Lucius," Abraxas said, placing a withered hand on Lucius' shoulder. "Narcissa will make you a fine wife."

Lucius nodded, a rare, real smile lifting his lips. "She is beautiful, is she not?"

"The most beautiful," Abraxas agreed. "She is not a wilting flower, either, but a rather voracious bloom. She will keep you in your place, Son. That's important in a wife."

Lucius chuckled. "Quite."

…

Lucius bared his left arm, proud to show his father the mark there, believing the old man would be pleased with the direction Lucius was guiding the family name.

He did not expect to see disgust etched into his father's features.

"You joined that parasite?" Abraxas seethed. "After everything I have taught you about your legacy, your duty, you joined a man that will have you bow at his feet like a lowly servant!? Did you listen to anything I taught you, Boy?"

"Father!" Lucius exclaimed, taken aback by his father's anger. "My Lord will—"

"Your Lord," Abraxas sneered. "A Malfoy has never bowed to another until you. You have disgraced us all."

"Father, please!"

"When I die, you stay away from my funeral. I have no need for an heir that cannot listen. I believed I was raising you to be a good man, a great man! Instead, I see that I spoiled you. _Ruined_ you. Get out!"

…

Lucius stood at the window of Malfoy Manor, a glass of firewhisky in his hand.

"Lucius, I'm sure your father didn't mean it. You should come and pay your respects," Narcissa coaxed, her hand on Lucius' back.

He shook his head, his silver-blond hair ruffling at his collar. "He didn't want me there. I shall not go against his last wishes. You go on, Narcissa. I will be here when you return."

Narcissa sighed. "I believe this to be a mistake that you will long regret, Lucius."

She left the room, closing the door behind her. Lucius pulled up the sleeve of his left arm and felt tears fill his eyes.

"It is not the only one, my dear," he whispered to the empty room.

* * *

**Written for:**

Disney - D4. "Take care of them, my son. Take care of them."

Showtime - 24. Lucius Malfoy

Attic - 12. Abraxas and Lucius

Angel's Archives - 7. "When I die, stay away from my funeral."

Film Festival - 16. Spoiled

Wacky Wandmaker - 4. Ash (Silver) / 14. Snallygaster heartstring (Abraxas Malfoy)

Build A Bear - Bubblegum Scent - Disgust

Pop Figure - Lucius Malfoy - 1. Malfoy Manor / 2. Silver / 4. Lucius Malfoy

365\. 230. Parasite.

1000\. 464. Firewhisky


	2. Eileen&Severus

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 796

**Warning **for domestic abuse and child abuse.

* * *

**Until My Dying Breath **

* * *

His mother was crying again. She was washing up by hand, because his father was in the living room and she daren't use magic when he was in the house, which meant that she couldn't just wipe the tears away when Severus walked into the kitchen.

"What did he do this time?" Severus asked, voice low.

His mother jumped, and he barely held in his sigh. She was a witch, and yet, she allowed Tobias to walk all over her. It made Severus so angry.

"It's nothing," she said quickly. "Just a few cross words is all."

Severus knew that she was trying to protect him; she'd taught him to always use caution when he was dealing with his temperamental, bully of a father, but Severus was tired of seeing his mother hurt or upset. It was happening a significant amount more, now that Severus was away at Hogwarts.

When he'd arrived home for the summer, it was to see bruises littering his mother's arms. She seemed smaller than she'd ever seemed before, as though she was diminishing in front of his very eyes.

Tobias had always had a sharp tongue, but he'd behaved to a point when Severus was around; or he had until Severus had shown the first signs of magic when he was eight.

"Boy!" Tobias shouted from the living room.

Severus ignored him, still watching his mother. She paled, nodding to the living room.

"Your father wants you."

"I don't care," Severus snapped. "Mum… why are you letting him treat you this way?"

"Severus, please," she begged. "Go and see what your father wants. And… be polite."

Severus rolled his eyes but walked into the living room. His father was lounging on the decrepit sofa, his feet up on the table.

His mother hated when Tobias did that, and Severus longed to knock his feet down and reprimand him for it. He didn't. Instead, he stood in silence and waited for whatever his dad wanted.

"So, you're back?"

The 'obviously' was on the tip of his tongue, but his mother's voice in his head told him to hold it, and so he merely nodded.

"Did they teach you anything at that misbegotten hell hole?"

"Yes."

Tobias rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend with me boy. We both know you'll amount to nothing if you continue there. Just like your useless mother."

He was being deliberately malicious, and Severus knew that if he remained, he'd say something that he shouldn't. Turning on his heel, Severus left the living room, ignoring his father's calls for him to 'get back here, you ignorant little shit'.

"Severus," Eileen said quietly. "Please do not anger him. He's been drinking and you know your father can be… well, he loses his temper faster."

Severus shrugged as Tobias stubbled into the kitchen. He was red faced and scowling and he reached out to grab the scruff of Severus' worn jumper.

"I was talking to you!"

"Well, I didn't want to listen," Severus snapped, pulling away from his father. "I'm sick and tired of the way you talk about mum, like she's dirt that you can just walk all over. She's worth a million of you!"

"You little—" Tobias cut himself off as he clenched his fist and swung.

Severus waited for the blow that never came and when he opened his eyes, it was to see his father suspended in midair. He turned to see Eileen pointing her wand at him. Her hand was shaking slightly but her eyes were alight with fire.

"You _won't _lay your hands on him, Tobias," she snarled, shaking her head. "He's your son!"

She flicked her wand and he sailed through the air, through the doorway and back onto the sofa. Severus stared at his mother with wide eyes. Never before had he seen her stand up to Tobias, never mind use her magic against him.

"Mum—"

"Go on up to your room," she said quietly. "I have to finish cleaning up."

"Mum—"

"Severus! Please. Just… go. He won't hurt you, I'll make sure of it."

"Why won't you protect yourself?" he asked, reaching out for her. "You can do it, Mum. You just did!"

She shook her head and smiled at him slightly. "You're my son," she said. "And I'll protect you until my dying breath, but he is my husband, Severus."

"He's a monster."

"That may be," she admitted. "But I married him and that is for me to accept the consequences. Go on to bed. He won't touch you."

"I'm not worried about me."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Go and do your homework."

When she turned her back, he realised that he wasn't going to get anything else out of her that night. But… perhaps it was a start.

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney - C6. Someone being deliberately malicious.

Attic - 16. Eileen and Severus

Scamander's Case - 26. Caution

Marvel - 2. Someone standing up to a bully

Wacky Wandmaker - 20. Hazel (Crying) / 7. Kelpie Hair (Significant)

365\. 341. Sharp

1000\. 330. Washing Up


	3. Charlie&Dominique

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 848

* * *

**When I Grow Up **

* * *

"What are you doing out of bed, Squirt?"

Dominique looked up guiltily and shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"Uh huh. Maybe you should be in your bed though, huh? It's late. Even your mum and dad are sleeping."

She twisted her lips unhappily. She didn't want to admit that nightmares had scared her out from under the sheets, but she _really _didn't want to go to bed.

Uncle Charlie stared at her for a long moment, and then he said, "Okay, new theory. Maybe we play so quietly, no one can hear us?"

That was the moment she decided that Uncle Charlie was her favourite.

…

"Don't make me run! I'm full of chocolate!" Uncle Charlie protested, but Dominique paid him no mind. She wanted to run in the snow, and he was only adult that was playful enough to join her.

She put his shoes in front of him and gave him her best puppy eyes. They never worked on her mum or dad, but Uncle Charlie always laughed and gave in.

Sure enough, he chuckled and shook his head. "You're a menace, Miss Dominique!"

He played in the snow with her for over an hour.

…

"Are you looking forward to school?" Charlie asked, correcting her hold on her broomstick.

She would be starting her first year in a little under a month, and she was excited but nervous. Her mother had wanted her to go to Beuxbatons, like Victoire had, but she'd argued until her dad had finally sided with her and allowed her to go to Hogwarts.

She nodded, smiling widely. "I'm going to try out for Quidditch," she told him proudly.

"You know you can't do that until your second year, right?"

Dominique huffed. "Uncle Harry was made seeker in his first year!"

Charlie sighed. "You're going to give me grey hair, kid. Uncle Harry is a brilliant man, but he's not… please don't take your inspiration from him. He'd tell you the same thing, you know?"

Laughing, Dominique said, "He already did! Besides, it's not him I find inspirational, Uncle Charlie. It's you."

He didn't seem to have an answer for that, but Dominique wondered why he had allergies all of a sudden when they'd been outside for ages.

…

"He's missing, Fleur! I can't just sit here and wait for him! I need to go and find him!"

Dominique sat on the stairs, biting her bottom lip, her fists clenched in her lap.

"Bill, this is Charlie! If anyone can handle themselves with dragons, is it him, no?"

"It's been two weeks since anyone from the Reserve has had contact with him!"

Dominique heard her mother sigh. "If you feel you must go, then go, Bill. I believe you can trust him to be fine, he is a strong man and he knows what he's doing."

"I'll be back soon, okay," her dad said quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Forcing the tears back, Dominique silently slipped back upstairs so she wouldn't be found eavesdropping. She happened to agree with her mother, but she worried as her father did.

Uncle Charlie was fine though; he had to be.

...

Dominique loved Shell Cottage. It was where she'd grown up, and aside from the Burrow, where she'd spent most of her childhood.

Sometimes though, it felt like captivity. It was in the middle of nowhere, after all, so it wasn't like she could just walk down the lane and see friends, the way she'd heard the other students say in school.

"As if you weren't there to welcome me," said a voice behind her.

She spun away from the seaview to see Uncle Charlie standing behind her, his arms already out for a hug. She raced across the grass towards him, and when she reached him, he spun her around in a hug, lifting her clean off the floor.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Squirt. Come on inside, I brought you a present."

When Dominique went to bed that night, she fell asleep looking at the new dream-catcher that hung by the window.

…

When she was younger, she'd dreamt of her Uncle Charlie with an army of mystical creatures at his command, master of all of them. Now that she was older, she understood the intricacies of what he actually did, and she craved to be the same as him.

He'd told her so much about the dragons he worked with, that she felt she knew them even without meeting them.

"Have you decided what career path you'd like to follow, Miss Weasley?"

She smiled up at Professor McGonagall. "I'd like to be a Dragonologist, Professor."

McGonagall tilted her head slightly, her eyes gleaming with pride and fondness. "You're as headstrong as your Uncle Charlie," she agreed with a small smile. "So I have no doubt that you'll succeed. I'll have the pamphlets sent along to you this evening."

Dominique smiled. Uncle Charlie had always been her favourite, for as long as she could remember, and she was going to be just like him.

She couldn't think of anything better.

* * *

**Written for: **

Amber's Attic - 1. Charlie & Dominique

Angel's Archive - 8. "Okay, new theory. Maybe we should play so quietly, no one can hear us."

Film Festival - 18. Shoes

Basement - 2. "Don't make me run! I'm full of chocolate!"

Marvel - 9. Inspirational

Wacky Wandmakers - 16. Elder (master) / 2. Dragon Heartstring (Charlie Weasley)

Pop Figure - Ahsoka - 1. Fleur / 2. Headstrong / 3. Command / 4. Shell Cottage

365\. 190. Mystical

1000\. 578. Dreamcatcher


	4. Regulus&Walburga

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 1105

**Warning for**: murder and emotional abuse.

**Hogwarts Assignment 3** \- Magical Law and Government: Task 2: Write about committing a crime

* * *

**Her Own Downfall **

* * *

"You look messy," Walburga scolded. "I taught you better than this, Regulus. Get back upstairs and sort yourself out, immediately."

Regulus turned away to do as she'd said, panicking internally. He'd thought himself as perfect as he was going to get and he didn't know how to fix whatever problem she'd seen.

When he reached his room, he stared at himself critically in the mirror. His black dress robes were crease free, his hair perfectly styled with not a hair out of place. His skin was blemish free, and his shoes spotlessly polished.

He didn't know how he could fix himself when he didn't know what needed fixing.

His panic rose, because his mother could be temperamental on a good day and downright cruel on a bad one, and as the seconds ticked by on the large clock on his wall, he knew they were running the risk of being late.

He didn't want to be blamed for that.

Footsteps on the stairs sent his heart into overdrive, and moments later, his mother was standing in the doorway.

"Hurry up, Regulus! You're going to make us late!"

"I'm ready," he said softly, waiting for the axe to fall. He turned to face her and she looked him over.

"Better. Move yourself."

Regulus followed her from the room and down the stairs, wondering how he hadn't been acceptable the first time, given he hadn't changed anything for the second.

"If only you could get things right when I ask it of you," his mother said, before the flames spun her around and out of the drawing room.

Regulus closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't know how to satisfy her. Stand tall, he reminded himself as he threw the powder into the fire. Don't _embarrass _her.

…

"I'm sorry, Mother," Regulus said, his head down and his hands folded together. He didn't really know what he was apologising for, didn't understand much of her rant, but he apologised anyway because it was what she wanted.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time you ruined everything," she sneered, shaking her head. "I don't know what to do with you, Regulus. I thought you would be a good son, to make up for the disappointment that your brother turned into, but you're just like him aren't you?"

Regulus stayed silent, the words twisting his insides, because he _tried. _He tried to be better than Sirius, tried to be everything she wanted in a child, and still he was failing.

Sirius' voice sounded in his head, almost drowning his mother out. "You tried your best and failed miserably. The lesson is, never try." It was something his brother had said to him after the first time Walburga had reprimanded him for an imagined wrong.

Regulus had fought against Sirius' words for so many years, because he _wanted _to please his mother. He wanted her pride, craved her affection like he craved nothing else, and she'd given him enough to only ever make him want more of it.

"Get out of my sight," she snapped eventually, and Regulus left the room, insides still twisted, heart still hurting. One day, he'd make her proud. One way or another.

…

"Oh, my boy," Walburga beamed, holding his left wrist in her hands as she admired the Dark Mark etched into his skin. "This is an honour. You make the family proud, this day, Regulus."

He nodded, holding his tongue lest he say something to anger her. He hadn't particularly _wanted _to join the Death Eaters, but he'd known it was what she wanted. The way she fawned over Bellatrix was proof enough of that, and he'd wanted that for himself.

Her approval.

He didn't tell her that he'd vomited the moment he'd been alone after taking the mark. Didn't tell her about the jeering laughter when he'd frozen in the midst of the more seasoned Death Eaters when Muggles were brought in for him to _prove his worth. _

He didn't tell her that he was doubting himself and his ability to be what the Dark Lord wanted, because he had her approval.

He would do anything necessary to keep it.

…

Sleet fell, heavy and cold, and it covered his shoulders as he slipped through Knockturn alley. The potion vial was slipped into his hand without hassle, and he apparated away as soon as it was within his possession.

He hated the cold, and avoided it whenever possible, but he'd had no choice. He'd thought to make the potion himself, but he knew it was too risky. Even if he'd made it in the attic, where his mother rarely went, there was too much of a chance that Kreacher would inform her of it.

The house elf was fond of Regulus, that was true, but he was utterly enamoured by Walburga, and that was dangerous. The fallout from such a thing was more than Regulus could bear.

Returning home, Regulus went straight up to his bedroom and hid the potion vial before he joined his parents for supper. Walburga was still riding the high of her son doing as she wanted and it was pleasant for a change.

Almost enough that Regulus spilled his guts to her about the Dark Lord's plans.

Almost.

…

He tipped the vial carefully over her teacup, and smiled at her the same as he always did when he served her afternoon tea.

"Tell me of your latest tasks, Regulus," she asked, her eyes eager. He wished he could be surprised by the bloodthirstiness of his mother, but he wasn't.

"You know I'm sworn to secrecy, Mother," he replied calmly, leaning back in his chair. "The Dark Lord would be angry if I were to speak out of turn."

She nodded seriously. "Of course. I wouldn't like for you to anger him, but…"

She swallowed hard, and rubbed at her throat. Panting, she looked from the cup to Regulus and back, finally managing to gasp out, "_What did you do_?"

"I did what you asked, Mother," Regulus replied, watching the colour drain from her face. "I did what the Dark Lord told me."

The cup fell from the arm of the chair as she flailed, staring at him with wide, horrified eyes.

"You useless, worthless—"

Even with her last breath, she'd managed to cut him to the bone, and he rubbed his own chest as she took her last breath.

He loved his mother and he wanted to make her proud. He wondered, had she known it would be her own downfall, if she'd still have encouraged him to 'do the family proud.'

He supposed he'd never know.

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney - C5. Write about emotional abuse.

Attic - 23. Walburga & Regulus

Angel - 25. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time you ruined everything."

Scamander's Case - 23. Stand tall

Basement - 18. "You tried your best and failed miserably. The lesson is, never try."

Wacky Wandmaker - 12. Cypress (Honour) / 4. Veela Hair (Cruel)

Game Night: Truth - Twisted

Pop Figure - Severus Snape - 1. Black / 2. Potion vial / 4. Cruel

365\. 267. Fallout

1000\. 453. Sleet


	5. Percy&George

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 576

* * *

**You're Here Now **

* * *

"_It's your fault he's dead!" _

Percy lay on his bed on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't even bothered to change out his black robes, or taken his shoes off.

He couldn't get the image of the coffin being lowered into the ground out of his mind. Every time he'd closed his eyes, it was like he was back in the cemetery, watching his little brother be buried beneath the dirt.

He was also struggling not to hear George's words echoing on a loop in his mind.

"_It's your fault he's dead!" _

Percy closed his eyes. He'd do anything to make up for his mistakes, but there was nothing he could do to bring Fred back.

He'd never make up for that.

…

George climbed the stairs slowly, his heart heavy with sorrow and pain and guilt. He hadn't meant to say it was Percy's fault. He didn't believe that, he really didn't. He understood that people died in war and the only people to blame were those forcing them to fight.

He'd just… wanted to lash out, and Percy was the closest and easiest person to do that too.

It hadn't been fair; but none of this was fair.

He knew he had to apologise for the poison he'd spat at his brother.

He just… didn't know if he had the words to do so.

…

Percy opened his eyes when he heard the door open and then close, and turned his head to look at George, who stood in the middle of the room looking young and lost.

"It's okay," he said, before George could say anything. "I don't blame you for blaming me—"

"But I don't," George interrupted. "I don't blame you. Honestly. I'm so sorry for what I said, Perce, I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't. I just… I'm sorry."

Percy shifted on the bed to make room for George to join him, and his little brother did so, immediately burying his face in Percy's robes. Percy wrapped his arms around George, tears falling from his own eyes as George sobbed against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, George," he whispered. "If I could do anything to make up for it, I would."

…

"It really wasn't your fault," George said later, when night had truly fallen and moonlight was streaming in through the windows. "You shouldn't feel guilty about Fred. Be sad that he's gone, but don't be guilty, because you didn't kill him."

"I miss him," Percy whispered. "I missed all of you. I wanted to come home for so long, I just… didn't know how. It's easier to pretend you still believe in something, than admit you were wrong. It's easier to pretend than admit that you hurt the people you love so needlessly. I just… waited too long to swallow my pride."

"You came home," George said softly. "You're here now, and Fred… he was so proud of you, you know. We all are. You did the right thing in the end, Perce. That's what matters."

Percy didn't reply. He wound himself around his brother, and together, they closed their eyes and slept, drawing comfort from one another as they shared their grief.

It would never stop hurting, they both knew that. But with time, they'd be able to do what Fred would have wanted; live their lives to the fullest.

He'd be waiting for them, when it was their time to join him.

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney - C2. Saying something you don't mean in the heat of the moment.

Attic - 2. Percy & George

Film Festival - 14. Poison

Marvel - 18. Someone wanting to make up for a mast mistake

365\. 192. Coffin

1000 - 610. Bed


	6. Andromeda&Bellatrix

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 773

* * *

**Not Worth The Risk **

* * *

Andromeda woke suddenly, a strange sense of doom overtaking her. She looked around the dark room, and a glint of silver caught her eye. Blinking again, she winced when the light came on overhead unexpectedly.

"Bella?"

"Hello, Sister-Dear. Pleased to see me?"

Andromeda panicked, glancing at the baby in the bassinet beside her. "Can't say I am, no," she replied, her eyes back on Bellatrix.

Trying to be subtle, but sure she was projecting her intentions for Bellatrix's sharp gaze, Andromeda moved closer and closer to her daughter, trying to shield her from the witch in the doorway.

While it should be a happy meeting, an aunt and her niece meeting for the first time, this wasn't even close to happy. Andromeda would have been much happier had the two never came into contact at all.

"What are you doing here, Bellatrix?"

"I came to congratulate you, of course," Bellatrix replied, her tone practically dripping in sarcasm. "It's a momentous occasion, is it not, to welcome someone new to the family."

"Bella, my daughter has done nothing to you. Just because you're mad at me, don't hurt _her_."

"But you know me, Andie," Bella replied, smirking. Her eyes… she'd always been unstable but this was beyond anything Andromeda had seen in her sister before. "I don't get mad, I get _stabby." _

Her cackling hurt Andromeda's ears, and to her horror, it woke Dora up. The tiny baby whimpered in her cot, turning her head to the noise.

"Oh, how precious," Bella said, eyes gleaming. "Come now, Andie, won't you let me greet your daughter? She is the first child of us sisters after all."

"Stay away from her," Andromeda snarled, giving up all pretense as she stood directly in front of the bassinet, blocking Bellatrix's view.

"Oh, you're so integrous, Andie. You'll die for her, will you? Protect her with your own life like a good mother should? _Spare me!_ You've always been selfish."

"Are you really so heartless that you would hurt a baby?" Andromeda asked, dreading the answer that she already knew. "What happened to your soul, Bella?"

"Oh, puh-lease… I don't have a soul," Bellatrix replied. She pulled her wand from her robe and twisted it in her fingers. "I gave it up long ago for something much more valuable."

"There's nothing more valuable," Andromeda gasped.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of you, Andromeda. I didn't actually come here to kill you, shame that it is. I came to _inform _you that if you accept that old fool's offer to become a part of his little order, I'll make you watch while I gut your little girl."

Andromeda's eyes widened. Dumbledore had only been to the house a few days ago, how had Bellatrix even known about the visit?

"You're so enthralled by your _master," _she spat, belying her inner turmoil. "That you'd threaten such a thing to your only niece?"

"He is my family," Bellatrix replied, eyes flashing dangerously. "Far more so than that half-blood you profess to protect with your life."

She shot a spell at the base of the cot, and Andromeda yelled in fright and anger as it fell to the floor, Dora screaming out now, though Andromeda wasn't sure if it was in shock at the sharp movement or if she'd been hurt.

She bent down, her sister forgotten for a moment, as she checked her daughter.

"Remember my warning, Andromeda. It will be your last."

Andromeda turned around just in time to see Bellatrix drop something before she swept from the room. Ignoring whatever her sister had dropped, Andromeda focused on calming Dora down, rocking her in her arms until her screams slowed to a stop and her eyes drifted to a close.

When Dora was fast asleep once more, Andromeda crossed the room and with shaking hands, picked up the photograph that Bella had dropped.

In the photo were three young girls, and a tear dropped from Andromeda's eye to her cheek as she gazed down at it. She remembered the photo being taken.

Narcissa, beautiful with her long blonde hair, Bellatrix grinning wildly at the camera. Andromeda remembered that she'd stood in the middle, shy and contained compared to her two sisters.

She couldn't see that though. In the middle of the photo, a burn had destroyed her own face, leaving a black, melted mess in between Bellatrix and Narcissa.

Andromeda crumpled the photo in her hand and let it fall to the floor once more.

She had to call Dumbledore and tell him that she couldn't be a part of the Order of the Phoenix.

It wasn't worth the risk.

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney - C4. A mother protecting their child

Attic - 5. Andromeda & Bellatrix

Angel - 15. "Oh, puh-lease… I have no soul."

Film Festival - 15. Heartless

Basement - 19. "I don't get mad, I get stabby."

Marvel - 10. Integrous

Pop Figure - Bellatrix - 2. Cackling / 3. Enthralled / 4. Unstable

365\. 195. Doom

1000\. 589. Photograph


	7. Andromeda&Teddy

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 371

* * *

**Sleep My Child **

* * *

She rocked him slowly in her arms, soothing his cries. The moon was high, and she sighed to herself. She hated to see him go through such discomfort, but she couldn't deny that she was glad this was all he had to endure.

Remus' had feared much worse for him, after all.

Andromeda hadn't though Remus' fears to be possible, but it was a weight lifted that she'd been right about that.

Teddy shifted in her arms, and blinked up at her, his eyes wide and tearful and her heart broke for him. It happened often, although she tried her hardest to be strong for him.

She adored her grandson, but to know he was an orphan so young, it hurt her. The loss of her own child was doubled when she thought that it was also the loss of his mother.

Dora had been so very stubborn about joining her husband, about going into the battle, no matter how much Andromeda had begged her to remain at home with her son.

Then again, Dora had always been stubborn.

She looked back down at Teddy and saw he was still gazing up at her.

"My poor little cherub," she murmured, stroking his cheek. "You know so much pain already, and your life has barely even begun."

He reached up to her, gripping the edge of her nightgown.

"Nana," he garbled. "Nana, no."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," she whispered.

Drawing her wand, she spelled a small wind to encircle the wind chime hanging on the balcony. The tingling noise drew Teddy's attention, and he turned his head, watching it with avid fascination.

It was something he had in his common with his mother. Andromeda had spent many a sleepless hour entertaining Dora with it when she'd been a baby too.

For a long moment, the only sound to be heard was the wind chime, and Andromeda allowed herself to relax. Teddy's eyes were finally closing for longer with every blink, and she knew that soon he would sleep.

She looked back at the moon.

"One day, I will teach you of your heritage," she murmured, stroking his hair gently. "Of your mother's stubbornness and your father's bravery. But for tonight, sleep my child."

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney - C1 - Write about an orphan.

Attic - 4. Andromeda and Teddy

Film Festival - 13. Crying

Marvel - 7. Stubborn

Pop Figure - Neville Longbottom - 2. Crying

365\. 178. Heritage

1000\. 577. Windchime.


	8. Bellatrix&Narcissa

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count **\- 607

* * *

**Cold Feet **

* * *

Narcissa paused brushing her hair as her bedroom door opened. A large vase full of flowers preceded her oldest sister into the room, the door closing with a soft snick.

"From your future husband," Bellatrix announced, as she placed the vase down on one of the few empty surfaces left in the room. Lucius was sending flowers daily, and Narcissa was quickly running out of room to put them.

It would likely make her mother happy when she had to start placing them around the house instead of her bedroom though.

"Thanks, Bella," she said softly, turning back to the mirror.

Bella sat down on the bed. "Out with it."

Narcissa frowned. "Out with what?"

"Whatever is making your face… do that," Bellatrix said, waving a hand towards her. "You look… sad."

"I'm fine."

"Right. Of course. So out with it," Bellatrix repeated, rolling her eyes. "I know you Cissa, and if mother sees you looking like _that _so close to the wedding, she's going to be _unbearable._"

"I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?" Narcissa asked, turning on her stool to look at her sister. "The wedding… Lucius?"

"Of course you are," Bellatrix said immediately. In her mind, she was cursing Andromeda, who could be the only to make her sister doubt her path this way. "Lucius is of fine standing, he will allow you to continue the life you are used too, and it's a good alliance for the family."

"What about love?" Narcissa asked, her voice barely audible as she glanced at the door nervously.

"That will come later," Bellatrix replied, almost dismissively, as though love didn't actually matter.

For most pureblood marriages, love _didn't _matter, so it was no surprise that she held the attitude she did.

"Dromeda—"

"Is a _traitor_," Bellatrix spat, her eyes darkening. "You cannot follow her example, Narcissa."

"She followed her heart," Narcissa argued. "She told me that I'm worth more than just being a fertile woman to continue the Malfoy line."

"Lucius adores you," Bellatrix replied, rolling her eyes. "Do not let Andromeda put doubts in your head just because she decided to rebel, Cissa. You're better than that; better than her."

Narcissa stared at her sister for a long while, before she turned back to the mirror. "Help me get ready? I do enjoy the ladies gossip, but I like it better when they're making fun of people who _aren't _me."

Bellatrix snorted, but stood up and approached her sister, taking the brush from her hand. They talked of inconsequential things as Bellatrix helped her sister into her finery, and by the time their mother strolled into the room, Narcissa was dressed in her pale gold gown, her hair pinned intricately, and her make up applied to perfection.

"What's wrong?" their mother asked, looking between them with wide eyes.

"Nothing, Mother," Bellatrix replied. Narcissa knew she would be rolling her eyes if their mother wasn't looking directly at her. "I was just helping Cissa get ready for this evening."

Druella turned her attention to Narcissa.

"Everything is fine, Mother," Narcissa assured her. She would hide her doubts from her mother if it was the last thing she did. Bellatrix had been correct about at least one thing; Druella _would _be unbearable if she thought Narcissa was having second thoughts about going through with the marriage.

"Well, good. You look beautiful. You're expected downstairs in five minutes, do not dawdle."

"Yes, Mother," the two women said together, exchanging an amused glance.

Druella swept from the room, and Narcissa spun in front of Bellatrix.

"Does this look unsure to you?"

Bellatrix's lips tilted up. "Knock 'em all dead, Ciss."

* * *

**Written for: **

Amber's Attic - Bellatrix & Narcissa

Angel's Archives - 14. "Does this look unsure to you?"

Film Festival - 7. Gold

Basement - 14. "I like it better when they're making fun of people who aren't me."

Marvel - 5. Write about hiding something from someone.

365\. 208. Fertile

1000\. 603. Flowers


	9. Colin&Dennis

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 719

* * *

**Stronger**

* * *

Colin snapped photo after photo of the squirrel on the tree while Dennis chattered beside him. It was a normal Saturday afternoon for the brothers, one they repeated quite frequently. Colin had had a camera in his hands for as long as Dennis could remember, and his photography seemed like more than a hobby.

He'd tell anyone that listened that he wanted to be a professional photographer

"Oh, my god," Dennis said, as the squirrel suddenly shifted on the branch and then slipped. Colin threw his camera to the side without a second thought and raised his hands, and…

The squirrel stopped in mid air.

"What…"

Colin and Dennis both gaped at the squirrel which slowly lowered to the ground. Colin stared down at his hands, while Dennis watched on, a little bit scared, as the squirrel scampered away.

…

"You won't even know I'm gone," Colin said, hugging Dennis tight. "And I'll write all the time, okay? And I'll be back in time for Christmas!"

None of his words stemmed Dennis' tears. Dennis didn't know what he was going to do without Colin. Colin protected him from everything.

He checked the bedroom for spiders, and he made sure there were always batteries in Dennis' nightlight, and he always checked the wardrobe for monsters. Dennis was scared of lots of things, but Colin always made them better. How was he going to manage without him?

"Why can't you go to school here?" he sobbed, pressing his face harder against Colin's shoulder.

"I need to go to the special school like Professor McGonagall said," Colin said gently. "It's going to be okay, Dennis. You'll be fine. You're so strong, and Dad needs you here to look after him. You can do that for me, right?"

Dennis wanted to say no, because he _couldn't, _but he wanted Colin to be proud of him.

Wiping his tears, he nodded shakily.

…

Colin kept his word and wrote home lots and lots. Dennis poured over every word of every letter, and he painstakingly wrote back to every single one of them.

There was a lot about Harry Potter in the letters, and Dennis dreamed of being able to meet his brother's hero one day. He was a legend, Colin said, and he was so cool!

Towards the end of the year, the letter's suddenly stopped, and Dennis didn't understand. A letter from Hogwarts had arrived for his dad, but he hadn't told Dennis _anything. _

And then, finally, _finally, _an owl swept through the window, and there was a letter telling Dennis all about a giant snake, and yellow eyes, and waking up in the hospital wing to find that weeks had gone by without him knowing. It all sounded terrifying, and Dennis wished Colin would just come home.

…

"You're so big!" Colin exclaimed, stepping off the train. He'd just finished his second year at Hogwarts and was home for the summer. Across the platform, an older boy waved and smiled, and Colin lit up so bright, it was almost blinding.

"That's Harry Potter, Dennis! He's so awesome!"

"I, uh. I have something to tell you," Dennis said, when they were back in the car, settled together on the back seat as their father started the engine.

"What's up, Dennis?"

"I… I'm magic too."

Colin's eyes widened and then he was grinning, hugging Dennis awkwardly with their belts in the way. "That's amazing news! So you'll be coming to Hogwarts with me in September? Merlin, Dennis, that's the best news!"

Dennis smiled, glad that Colin was excited. He'd been a bit scared that his brother wouldn't want him at his school with all of his awesome friends.

…

"That's Harry Potter, Dennis," Colin whispered, pointing down the table. Hagrid's coat was still swamping the small boy, but Dennis managed to look over the collar at Harry Potter.

Dennis smiled, and then looked back at his brother. He was still scared of almost everything, but the two years mostly without his brother had taught him that he could get through things—like falling into a lake with a giant squid—and be okay.

But… he was still glad that Colin was there at his side. He was strong, like Colin said, but he was _stronger _with Colin beside him.

Right where he was supposed to be.

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney - C9. Someone afraid of a lot of things.

Attic - Colin & Dennis

Film Festival - 5. Squirrel

Marvel - 8. Strong

Pop Figure - R2-D2 - 2. Photography

365\. 198. Legend

1000\. 602. Camera


	10. Narcissa&Draco

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 576

* * *

**Nowhere I'd Rather Be **

* * *

"_My father will hear about this!" _

How many times had Draco uttered those words over his school years? How many times had it actually done something helpful?

He shook his head to himself and stared up at the ceiling. His practice snitch fluttered around his head, but he couldn't even bring himself to try and catch it.

What was the point?

"Draco?" He turned to see his mother standing in the doorway, her travelling robes settled comfortably around her shoulders. "I'm going to Diagon Alley, I'll be back shortly."

He nodded and then sighed to himself, sitting up. "Hold on, Mother. I'll come with you."

Usually, he wouldn't care to join his mother on a shopping trip, but he couldn't bear the idea of making her face the hostile crowds alone. Since the end of the war, and the subsequent arrest and imprisonment of his father, the Malfoy name wasn't worth the respect it had once earned.

Now, there were whispers, and sometimes even abuse hurled their way, whenever they were in public. No matter that Potter had made it known that Narcissa Malfoy had saved his life, or that Draco had been found innocent by coercion, they were thought guilty by association.

The last time Narcissa had gone to the Alley, she'd been _spat _at.

No, there was no way would Draco have her going alone.

…

"Just keep walking, Draco," Narcissa warned, when the whispers reached their ears. "Don't make eye contact."

"Yes, Mother," he replied quietly. It wasn't like he had the courage to face his haters anyway, though the rage welled in him at the treatment of his mother. "Where too, next?"

"Twilfitts," she said, nodding in the direction of the shop. "And then Quality Quidditch Supplies, if you would like."

Usually, Draco would jump at the chance to visit the Quidditch shop, but he shook his head. "Not today."

She sighed, but nodded. "Okay, my Son."

…

"It's hippogriff-shit the way they treat you," Draco raged when they returned to the manor, cold in more ways than just the temperature.

"Language!" Narcissa warned. "It will get better, Draco."

"Mum—"

"Are you calling me a liar?" she asked, arching her eyebrow at him imperiously.

"Well, I'm not calling you a liar, but…" Draco swallowed hard. "I can't think of a way to finish that sentence."

She shook her head and chuckled at him. "Trust me Draco. I'm your mother; I know everything, and things _will _get better."

Unwilling to argue with her, Draco kissed her cheek. "Of course, Mother."

…

Christmas came with little fanfare, and Christmas eve found Draco joining his mother by the fire. She smiled at him, but there was a sadness about her that had been growing in the run up to the holiday.

He laid a deck of cards on the table between them. "I thought we could play? It's been a while."

"You _are _allowed to be out with your friends, Draco," she said fondly. "I don't expect you to spend every evening in with me."

"It's Christmas," he replied with a shrug. "Besides… there's nowhere I'd rather be."

She looked at him for a long moment before she nodded. "Very well Do not think that I will go easy on you just because it's Christmas though."

Draco smiled. "Mother, when do you ever go easy on me? You take far too much pleasure in handing me my behind whenever we play cards."

She smirked. "True."

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney - D2. "I'm your mother; I know everything."

Attic - 7. Narcissa & Draco

Angel's - 30. "Just keep walking, [Name]. Don't make eye contact."

Scamander's Case - 15. Draco Malfoy

Film Festival - 1. Draco Malfoy

Basement - 11. "Well, I'm not calling you a liar, but... I can't think of a way to finish that sentence."

Marvel - 12. "Language!"

Pop Figure - Draco Malfoy - 2. Snitch / 3. "My father will hear about this."

365\. 200. Courage

1000\. 586. Deck of Cards


	11. Petunia&Dudley

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 811

* * *

**Vicious Victory **

* * *

_She'd loved her sister more than anything or anyone in the world. When she was young, she'd dreamed of having two children, of fostering a bond between them like the one she shared with Lily. _

_And then everything changed._

…

She rocked the screaming child, singing softly to him. He paid her no mind, his little face red and blotchy, but it didn't deter her. He was almost ten months old, and he was the love of her life. She'd always cared about family more than anything else, but this was more.

This was a love like she'd never felt before and wouldn't ever feel again. Dudley was _hers, _utterly and completely. Hers to love, hers to care for, hers to cherish and hers to _protect_.

Vernon had floated the idea of giving him a sibling, but Petunia shot the idea down immediately. How would she protect Dudley from the pain of having a sibling abandon him?

No, it would be better if she could focus her attention on just him. He deserved that from her.

…

The horrible surprise of finding Harry on the doorstep still made her angry when she thought about it. She didn't _want _him, but she couldn't get rid of him, Dumbledore had made that abundantly clear.

She pushed him away, kept him locked in his cupboard as much as she possibly could because she couldn't even look at him without anger and fear welling up inside her.

Dudley had been curious about Harry. He'd wanted to play with him, but Petunia kept them apart. She didn't want Dudley to get attached, when Harry would undoubtedly be leaving them behind in a few years. No matter what Vernon said about 'stamping the nonsense out of him', she knew it wouldn't be that simple.

Harry would go off to that school, and he'd return different, full of a new lingo that Dudley wouldn't understand, full of tales of magic and sorcery, and all things that Dudley couldn't do.

Showing off, and proving Dudley inadequate. Just like Lily had done to her all those years ago.

So she kept them apart, and she encouraged Dudley when he was mean to Harry.

She wouldn't allow her son to know the pain she herself had felt when Lily had abandoned her for _that _world.

…

Dudley smashed the bat into the pinata, his aim finally true after a lot of guiding. She smiled proudly when it burst, spilling sweets all over the floor. It was the second one he'd burst that day, but this one was just for him. She'd known that he wouldn't want to share the sweets with the others at his birthday party, so she'd bought one for the party and one just for Dudley.

It was a consequence of her spoiling him, but she didn't mind. Dudley deserved everything in life, and she'd do her best to give him whatever he wanted.

"Attaboy, Dudders!" Vernon cheered, smiling widely at their son.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry watching on from the doorway. He scarpered away when he saw that she'd noticed him, but she'd seen the look of longing on his face.

She felt a vicious victory at that look, because she recognised it. She'd seen it in the mirror on her own face when Lily came home from Hogwarts and their parents had showered her with love and affection.

…

Dudley was quiet in the back of the car. Petunia sat in the front beside Vernon, fretting. Harry was gone, off with the giant man to buy his school supplies and Dudders had just had an operation to remove the pig tail.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Sweetums?"

"Why can't I go to magic school?"

Petunia sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. This was everything she hadn't wanted for her son, and still, she could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Because you're not a freak," she replied firmly. "Only freaks go away to _that _place, and you're certainly not one of them! _You're _special, Dudders."

He seemed satisfied by that, and she felt relief wash over her. Lily had always been the special one in their house, and Petunia had been ignored.

She was normal. Boring.

She was determined that her Dudders would never feel the way she had.

When Harry returned, Petunia ignored him, and encouraged Dudley to do the same. It was symbolic in a way, she thought. Petunia herself had been the one that got pushed aside and ignored, because Lily was the special one.

She wouldn't sit back and let that happen again. Not to her Dudders.

...

_She'd loved her sister more than anything or anyone in the world. When she was young, she'd dreamed of having two children, of fostering a bond between them like the one she shared with Lily. _

_And then everything changed. _

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney - T3. Someone who cares about family more than anything.

Amber's Attic - 13. Petunia & Dudley

Scamander's Case - 18. Consequence

Film Festival - 20. Pinata

365\. 244. Symbolic

1000\. 30. Lingo


	12. Rose&Hugo

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 448

* * *

**On The Cusp **

* * *

"I have misplaced my pants," Hugo said, when Rose raised her eyebrow at him. "And I need them."

"Just wear a different pair," she said rolling her eyes. "Everyone is waiting for you."

He stared at her for a long moment. "Rose, where are my pants?"

"I have no idea. Why would I—"

"Why have you taken my lucky pants?!"

Huffing, Rose shook her head. "They're metallic silver and bloody awful. You're like… five hours away from being an adult, Hugo! Wear different pants! Wear the new ones mum and dad got you."

"Accio pants!"

Rose left Hugo buried under the pile of pants that landed on him, shaking her head. Almost an adult. Right.

…

"No, Hugo, mayonnaise is not an instrument," Rose said, shaking her head.

"But Al could play Ketchup, and we could find someone to play mustard too… we'd be known as _The Condiments!"_

Lily and Rose exchanged a look as Albus and Hugo high fived across the table.

Rose checked her watch. Four hours until Hugo was officially an adult, and he was making condiment jokes. Sometimes, she wondered if their parents had dropped him excessively when he was a baby.

…

"Three, Two, One! Happy Birthday!"

Hugo grinned at his sister and their cousins, blushing at the tips of his ears. It had been a brilliant night, and Rose couldn't deny that she'd had fun. It wasn't often that she spent time with Hugo these days, what with school and their own friends taking up their time.

Along with Lily and Albus, she took great pleasure in throwing pillows at Hugo, although she stopped short of throwing socks at him, the way Albus did when he ran out of pillows.

_Boys_.

Well. Men now, she supposed, albeit still young ones.

It was strange that they were, all four of them, technically adults now. Some days, it didn't feel that way.

…

Rose put her head around Hugo's door, smiling when he grinned at her, from beneath the covers.

"Did you have a good start to your birthday?" she asked.

He nodded. "The best. Do you know what mum and dad have planned for tomorrow?"

Rose shook her head. "No idea, but Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny will be here, I heard Dad talking to Uncle Harry earlier."

"You'll be there too, right?"

"You think I'd miss your birthday, Hugo?"

"I just… you already did all this tonight and—"

"I'll be there," she promised. "All day. I'll even make you pancakes for breakfast, if you want?"

"I'd love that. Thanks, Sis."

She nodded. "Sleep well."

She had almost closed the door, when she head, "Love you, Rosie."

She smiled. "Love you too, Hughie."

* * *

**Written for: **

Disney - S4. Someone on the cusp of becoming an adult.

Attic - 3. Rose & Hugo

Angel - 19. "No, [Name], mayonnaise is not an instrument."

Film Festival - 12. High-fiving

Basement - 15. "I have misplaced my pants."

Wacky Wandmakers - 1. Acacia (Next Gen) / 9. Wampus Cat Hair (Rose Weasley)

365\. 194. Metallic

1000\. 604. Socks


	13. Susan&Amelia

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word count **\- 393

* * *

**A Bad Day **

* * *

Amelia stepped into the hallway, her entire body sagging with relief at being home. She watched in the mirror as she dried the rain off of her, her darkened hair returning to it's usual light brown.

She didn't think she'd ever been so glad to be finished with work.

She discarded her cloak and shoes and entered the living room, unsurprised to find Susan curled up in the armchair closest to the lamp, a book in her lap.

"I ran you a bath," she said, looking up to smile at Amelia. "And Poppy is making your favourite for tea."

"What did I do to deserve all of this?" Amelia asked, as she approached Susan close enough to press a kiss to her cheek.

"You had a bad day," Susan said simply.

"It wasn't so—"

"You can't fool me!" Susan replied, shaking her head. "I listen to public radio, Aunt Amelia. The bodies have been all over the news all day."

Amelia sighed. Bodies left to decompose were never fun, but when they were children… she stroked a hand through Susan's blonde hair, trying to take her mind off of her day. "You're adorable for wanting to make me feel better," she said.

"I wanted to help but…"

"You do help me," Amelia assured her. "Every single day, just thinking about you makes me smile, Sweetheart."

Susan nodded. "I used the primrose oil in your bath, and Poppy said she'd bring a glass of wine for you once you're settled. I thought… after dinner, maybe I could do your nails?"

While her bed beckoned, and Amelia longed for sleep and the ability to forget the horrors she'd spent her day examining, she nodded.

Time with her niece was rare at the moment, and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

"That sounds perfect. Thank you, Susan."

Susan blushed lightly and looked back down at her book. Amelia smiled fondly. The young girl, young lady now, Amelia supposed, had never been comfortable with shows of gratitude.

"I'll be back soon," Amelia promised, turning for the door, her mind already on the prepared bath. Sinking into the warmth would be heaven, she knew. She'd spent the day on scene, and the rain had been merciless.

"Take your time," Susan replied. "I'm not moving. This book is great!"

"You can tell me all about it over dinner."

* * *

**Written for: **

Attic - 8. Susan and Amelia Bones

Angel's Archive - 2. "You can't fool me! I listen to public radio."

Film Festival - 4. Rain

Pop Figure - Baby Nippet - 2. Light brown / 3. Adorable / 4. Genre: Family

365\. 197. Decompose

1000\. 608. Lamp


	14. Regulus&Sirius

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count - **380

* * *

**Forgotten **

* * *

Regulus was practically vibrating with impatience. Though his mother hadn't let him go to King's Cross to pick Sirius up, his brother would be home in a few short hours! He'd been waiting impatiently for months for the day to come, and he was so excited.

To have Sirius back in the house would be wonderful. Regulus had been lonely since his brother went to Hogwarts, even more when he decided not to come home for the Christmas break. Not that Regulus really blamed him.

Their mother was still irate about Sirius going against family tradition and landing himself in Gryffindor. Regulus had sat on the stairs and listened to her rant about it for close to an hour when the letter came in.

Regulus thought that was why she'd left him behind. Surely it was a punishment for Sirius, who would be just as excited to reunite with Regulus as Regulus was to see Sirius. They'd always been close, so it made sense.

It didn't matter though. They'd be home soon, and then everything would be great.

…

Sirius' devilish grin hadn't changed.

Unfortunately, everything else about his brother seemed to have. He didn't shut up about his new friends, and he didn't seem to have time for Regulus at all. He was too busy writing letters and waxing poetic about how amazing _James _was, and how wonderful _Remus _was, and how great _Peter _was.

Had Regulus been gullible to believe that everything would be the same when Sirius came home?

Greedy for his brother's attention, he listened to the endless stories about friendship and pranks and how being a Gryffindor and away from the family influence was the _best thing ever_, and he tried not to be hurt by it.

Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be any space left in Sirius' life for him.

…

"_SLYTHERIN!" _

The hat was pulled off his head, and he took a moment to look at Sirius, sitting amongst his friends at the Gryffindor table.

There was a look of disappointment on his face and then Potter said something, and Sirius turned his attention to him, and Regulus was forgotten.

Unlike the rest of his new House, Regulus didn't hate Gryffindor merely for existing. He hated Gryffindor because it had _stolen _his brother.

* * *

**Written for: **

Trope: 8. Loneliness

Showtime: 7. Lonely

Attic: 29. Sirius&Regulus

Scamander: 25. Sirius Black

Wandmaker - Dogwood (Marauders Era) / Basilisk Horn (Devilish)

Build A Bear - 9. Inky Octopus - Regulus Black

Sci Fi, Superhero: Team: Young Justice - No one over 18.

Game Night - Truth - Gullible

365\. 342. Greedy


End file.
